Saradin Carm
Saradin Carm was Rashidi's former apprentice in Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen and a recruitable character in Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber. He is presumed dead in the Balmorian Ruins region. Story ''Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen Apprentice Saradin, along with his fellow students Albeleo and Kapella, were the apprentices of Rashidi. When Rashidi turned to black magic and urged his apprentices to follow him, only Saradin spoke out against the sage. For this, Saradin was turned to stone by Albeleo and presumed dead. Balkas' Statues In the region of the Balmorian Ruins, Saradin was beloved by his people. The great sculptor Balkas built statues of Saradin in every city and Roshfel Temple, with one being so lifelike you could hear it breathing. Balkas was killed during the great war but his statues remained. Even twenty five years after his death the people of the region still spoke fondly of their master Saradin and his wise words were kept close to their hearts. Restored When the rebellion began liberating the ruins, Destin was given the Bell of Light, an artifact that could undo the spell of petrification. Destin tried it on many of the statues without success but in a Roshfel Temple near Balmoa there was a flash of light and the warlock Saradin stood before him, in the flesh. He told the rebellion that it was his responsibility to stop Rashidi and joined the rebels. Old Friends Saradin confronted his would-be killer Albeleo and defeated him but the dark apprentice's body disappeared shortly after. At the temple of Shalina Saradin spoke with his master once again, and asked him why he needed more power when he was already the most powerful man in the world. Rashidi scoffed at Saradin's words and the rebels had no choice but to kill the corrupt sage. Aftermath With Rashidi gone and the war over, Saradin left northwards with Destin, Aisha, Debonair and Gilbald to stop the invasion of the Holy Lodissian Empire. Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber Along with the other Xenobians, Saradin first appears at the Volmus Mine. There, Rhade strives to assassinate the rebel leader publicly to set an example against aggressors of the Palatinus crown. Although both Magnus and Yumil attempt to stop Rhade, he ultimately pushes them aside. It isn't until Debonair and Destin arrive that the rebel is freed; Aisha unties him and Saradin appears to cast Ray of Paralysis on everyone present so that the Xenobians might escape unscathed. Saradin appears again after Debonair is defeated at Crenel Canyon, Xenobian Border. Alongside his companions, he attempts to persuade Magnus to betray the Southern Division, who are being used as pawns by Lodis, and join the Revolutionary Army's attempt to destroy the aristocracy and class disparity of Palatinus. Much later, Saradin can be recruited into the Blue Knights if Magnus agreed to allow Aisha join at Audvera Heights. At this moment, he confesses that he only wants to be beside Aisha and confesses his love for her. Saradin cannot be recruited if the player has accumulated a low Chaos Frame. Similarly, Biske La Varet cannot be recruited if any of the Xenobians have been recruited, Saradin included. In ''Person of Lordly Caliber, Saradin holds a unique class called "Warlock", and it cannot be changed. He wields the "Hemlock" as a weapon, and it cannot be unequipped. Due to Saradin's philosophical dialogue throughout the game, his weapon is likely an allusion to . In the front row, Saradin casts Witch-magic according to either his element or spell book. In the center row, he casts Wizard-magic, and in the back row, he casts Arch-Mage magic. He is the only male character in the game that is able to cast Witch magic. Starting Statistics Recruitment Saradin can be found on the Balmorian Ruins stage. To recruit: *Liberate Wan Kayo to hear the rumor that the Bell of Light (BELL) resides in Kalyao. *Liberate the town of Kalyao with the Star of Heroes (HEROSTAR) in the player's inventory to receive the Bell of Light (BELL). *Liberate the Roshian Temple west of the town Kannyate to find Saradin's petrified body. Use the Bell of Light (BELL) to revive him. Saradin will ask to join. Answer "Yes" to recruit him. Saradin will offer to join your party after the battle at Mount Ithaca, provided you did not choose "..." as your response at Frederick's execution. Category:Person of Lordly Caliber - Characters